


[PODFIC] An Act of Charity

by BoulavardofBrokenstuff, TheWitchKaguya



Series: [PODFIC] The Paradox Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoulavardofBrokenstuff/pseuds/BoulavardofBrokenstuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchKaguya/pseuds/TheWitchKaguya
Summary: "In which what's in Sherlock's head is never going to get any better, and John is nearly thrown out of his flat."Podfic of An Act of Charity.





	[PODFIC] An Act of Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Act of Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555316) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



> This is our first attempt at a podfic and it's not perfect, but we'll probably come back and redo it once we've finished the rest of the series. We sincerely hope you enjoy our take on this incredible fic, and we'll return soon with the next part in the series!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.  
> Update (1/5/18): Rerecorded, much improved, we hope. Please enjoy!  
> Update (4/21/18): Rerecorded once more, now without a solid 17 seconds of silence in the middle.

Length: 20:21  
MediaFire link: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xfhbm0m384al4wz/An_act_of_Charity_3_-_42118%2C_3.12_PM.mp3)


End file.
